


Ragnarok

by Morning8Warrior



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dark on occasion, Humor, Veterans re-enlisted?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning8Warrior/pseuds/Morning8Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet our main veterans. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Rebeginning

"Has the bay been prepared?"  
"Yes, Director" F.I.L.S.S. said.  
"The pod is safe?"  
"Yes, sir" said the tech. "The generator is undamaged, no leak is detected."  
"Director, are you sure it is wise to...?"  
"Silence, Counselor. F.I.L.S.S"  
"Cryostasis unit online Director, awaiting your command."  
He walked towards the cryo-pod. "Open it."  
"Opening Cryostasis unit 0407."  
The ice began to disappear. The Director was now two metres away from the pod. The door opened and a young woman began to fall out. He stepped forward. She rolled, stood up and as she span him around, wrapped an arm around his neck.  
"Okay, Question 1: Where am I?   
2: Who are you?   
3: What the HECK is going on?   
Oh, and you had better answer quickly, if you want this guy to live."  
"I am the Councilor. That is the Director. You are currently on board the 'Mother of Invention.' We just released you from a failing cryostasis unit. Would you please let him go?"  
"Prove it."  
"Alright, F.I.L.S.S play video file 99452."  
"Affirmative."

The screen on the wall blazed into life. The frigate 'Saviour's Sacrifice' was being attacked by Insurrectionists.  
The woman let go of the Director, watched as escape pods left the ship.  
A huge black-purple orb grew in the centre of 'Saviour's Sacrifice', imploded, and everything inside was vapourised.

"Agent Sunrise, I am sorry to inform you that Ragnarök is dead. You are now an agent of Project 'Freelancer'. You will be given a new codename and rank."   
The Director frowned as a white and red person whipered to him. "After a medical examination." They glanced at the Director.  
"Aand a three day recovery period," he ground out.  
Even in full armour, the small person managed to give off an aura of slight smugness.  
Long suffering, he turned and gestured,"This is Dr Ross. She will explain your situation."  
He paused, attention diverted before it snapped back to her. "Dismissed."  
'Sunrise' turned and followed Dr Ross out of the room.


	2. To fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our main veterans. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. We thought we already had.

Savior's Sacrifice was failing. Ragnarök had collapsed.  
The evacuation alarm sounded as the 5 soldiers charged down the deck. “We're never going to make it!” the 'mauve' one thought.  
“White, where's Black?”  
“Clearing the way Dusk.”  
“Tell him to stop hunting Innies and get to the pods now. SOLAR! Door!”  
“On it.” replied the golden soldier.  
A few seconds later the door opened.  
“Move! Pods! Now!”  
“What about Black?”  
“Looking for someone?” said the figure which came out of the shadows.  
“Vhere've you bin?” The man glanced back at 3 insurrectionist soldiers in various stages of dismemberment.  
“So, playing with your food,” The one called White chuckled.  
Black ignored this and said, laconically, "I thought we were heading for the escape pods?”  
“He's right. Let's move” said Dusk.  
They raced down the last corridor as the ship fell apart around them. They stopped in front of the door to the pod bay.  
"Solar?"  
"Ahead of you." She knelt and started fiddling about with the lock.  
"Can you go any faster?"  
"Sorry Dusk, SIR," She ground out as she twisted and manipulated the hologram. "System is not cooperating, SIR. If you could shut up for a few seconds I might be able to concentrate!"  
"Takes too long." Dawn pulled back her fist and, WHAM!, smashed her fist into the central processor. The door opened.  
Everyone scrambled into the escape pod, leaving Solar kneeling by the smashed lock.  
"Or we could just do that and risk locking down the entire system." She walked through the gaping doorway.  
Dusk called out as everyone strapped in, "Sound off!"  
“Dawn here.”  
“Black is flying.”  
“White reporting.”  
“Solar is ready.”  
“Lunar is awaiting your command.”  
“That's everyone. Firing pod in 3, 2... 1!”


	3. Meet and eat, I mean greet.

(They have been floating in space for 4 days, they are bored and things are getting a bit... strange...)

8888

"Okay, I spy with my little eye...."  
"Space."  
"No."  
"Stars."  
"No."  
"You aren't allowed things inside the pod."  
"It's not inside the pod..."  
"Okay, what is it."  
"A UNSC frigate."  
"WHAT! BLAAAAAAAAACK! we've got to wake the others!"  
"Easy, easy, let them sleep, it won't be here for an hour at least."  
"but...."  
"No buts Lunar, let them sleep."  
"Okay, so.... what now?"  
"How do you feel about charades?"

8888

(55 minutes later.)

The console lit up as a transmission came through.  
"This is the 'Mother Of Invention' calling escape pod 8191 of the UNSC frigate 'Saviors Sacrifice', do you read.... I repeat..."  
"We read you 'Mother Of Invention', go ahead."  
"Oh, thank you! We thought you were dead! Okay, I'll need you to identify yourself and give us a status report."  
"I am an Agent of Project Ragnarök, Designation 'Black Hole'. Status is green, 6 individuals on board, over."  
"Stand by for ETA in 5 minutes."  
A new voice came on.  
"Agent 'Black Hole'. Could you please tell me who else is on board?"  
"Agent's Dusk, Dawn, Solar Eclipse, Lunar Eclipse, White Hole and myself are on board. Permission to ask a question, sir."  
"Granted."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Leonard Church, Director of Project 'Freelancer'. As you know, Project 'Ragnarök' has collapsed, therefore you have been reassigned to Project 'Freelancer'. When you get on board you will be given new code-names and ranked with the other Agents. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good, over and out."  
He turned round and called out, "LUNAR! Are the others awake yet?"  
A disgruntled Dawn answered, "We are now."  
"Good, because ETA's in 5 minutes."

8888

"Whoa, this place is big." Lunar gasped, looking around the hangar bay.  
"It's no larger than 'Saviour' was." Black said.  
"Her perceptions are probably messed up from being in a confined space for so long," White added.  
"I am right here, you know."  
"Are you the new Agents?" A soldier in peach armour walked towards them.  
"Are we?" asked Dawn.  
Lunar shrugged. "I don't know."  
Then Dusk turned and asked the soldier.  
"If we say yes what happens?"  
"I take you to get your code-name's, then I show you guys around. Afterwards we go to training to figure out where to rank you."  
"Lead the way, um...?" White trailed off.  
"Agent New York, but everyone calls me York."  
"Take us to your leader."  
"Lunar, you are such a dork."  
"HEY! I'm not the one who forced everyone to watch all those old Sci-fi movies."  
Dawn rolled her eyes behind her visor at the sibling jabs between the 'Eclipses'  
"Um, anyway. I'll introduce you to whoever we meet on the way. Any questions? No? Good. Come on."  
They walked off towards the bridge, with some mild whispered bickering.

8888

"Agent Black Hole's new code-name shall be Arizona, White Hole's Wisconsin, Dusk is Agent DC, Dawn's will be Tennessee, Lunar is now Kansas and Solar shall be Arkansas. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Dismissed."  
The now ex-Agents of Project Ragnarök followed York out of the room.  
"Okay that's code names with the Councilor over, meet, greet and beat it time. Who's ready for it? Don't answer that no ones ever ready for it trust me. Okay, where to first? The canteen is as good as any a place to start and it also means that I can introduce you to people."  
They came to a door and stopped.  
"Oh and before I forget, welcome to Project Freelancer."  
He stepped through the door and began introducing them to people in the canteen.  
He gestured to an angry looking white-blonde in purple and green. "That is Agent South Dakota, she isn't too nice...."  
A deep purple and green clad person came towards them. "Understatement of the year, York. Hello, I'm Agent North Dakota, though everyone calls me North. Ignore him, most people do. York, the Director wants them ranked ASAP so intros have got to wait."  
"They're lucky." North ignored York's mumbled statement.  
"So, which one of you is Arizona?"  
The newly re-designated Agent Arizona stepped forward, looking down at him from 6 foot 4.  
"I am."  
"Okay, you're against me. Better hurry, we were supposed to be in the training room 2 minutes ago."  
They all raced off towards the training rooms.

8888

"You ready?" asked North.  
Arizona shrugged, "As I'll ever be."  
"Good. Lets begin."  
North threw a punch at Arizona's head, who blocked it with his forearm while throwing a punch of his own. He caught North beneath the chin, lifting him off of his feet and throwing him back. As North got up, Arizona charged forward, jumped and planted both feet onto North's chest, sending him flying, before flipping and landing in a crouch. Arizona looked up and saw North helmet-less and spread-eagled on the floor. He picked up the fallen helmet and ran forward, kneeling on North as he tried to get up and began swinging the helmet towards his head.  
Suddenly he stopped and, very disconcertingly, began growling. He then turned North's helmet so the visor faced him.  
Putting the helmet to the side he got off North, who jumped up and backed off warily. Arizona looked at him and said in flat tones,  
"Rounds over. I forfeit." He nodded towards his opponent.  
"Why?"  
The new agent turned and left, ignoring North's question.  
8888

"This is audio log 1. 3 months since I joined the army, I've been nominated for ODST training! (Awesome). Yeah, I hope I get accepted, I mean me, an ODST, (COME ON!) They're the best soldiers in the whole of the UNSC, I mean, just one ODST is meant to be able to take out an ENTIRE platoon of marines. (ON HIS OWN MAN!) Anyway,this is Oliver J. Henkel signing out. Uh, guys, how do you stop the, you know, uh, thing? (The button there, no there, uh, I'll do it.)Oh, right, thanks."


End file.
